Back to the Start
by thisdisaray
Summary: Stu was never one to bet on love, but he thought for sure that this time it would last. What if one night altered all that and his life wasn't the only one changed. Stu/OC. Rate M for future chapters.
1. Happiness Is Overrated

AN: So I'm new to the wrestling fandom, writing wise. I've been watching for a few years now but never gave writing a shot. Well, here's my attempt at it. I have written for fanfic but under a different pen name. I got this idea after seeing the trailer for The Vow, (it's a real life story as well) but I'm not following it entirely. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Boy meets girl. <em>

_Boy falls head over heels for girl. _

_Both boy and girl decide to_

_get married and spend the rest of their lives together_

_Isn't that how it's suppose to be?_

_xxx_

They say your wedding day is meant to be one of the happiest days of your life. Little girls plan meticulously for this day. Flowers, music, location, killer dress, even down to their perfect man. Jessica Adams had all of these things, and her wedding went off without a hitch; she just wishes her wedding night went the same way.

Rushing through the halls of the hospital Stu Bennett held onto his wife's hand giving her words of encouragement.

"Baby please hold on. You're a fighter." Stu rubbed his finger over he knuckles.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is as far as you can go." The nurse informed Stu, pushing him away from the ER doors. "I'll update you when I can."

With those last words the nurse was gone. Stu collapsed onto the cold tiled floor as his head rested against the wall. He had a few spots of blood on his dress shirt but assured the doctors that he was fine. Stu's only concern was Jessica and making sure she was okay. Running his rough hands against his face he began to replay the moments before he ended up in the emergency room.

_xxx_

_"Stu...stop." Jessica said in between kisses. _

_Stu continued to trail his hands up her wedding dress and rub against her thigh. "What? Isn't this what you're suppose to do on your wedding night?" a smirk creeping over his face._

_"Yes, but wait till we get to the hotel. I don't want to have sex in the back of __a limo."_

_"You've teased me for months. I was ready to ravish you on one of the tables." Stu's playful tone was still evident and that was something Jessica loved about him. Stu was know for being a very serious man but with her he was able to show a kinder more enjoyable side._

_She tucked her side bang behind her ear and looked into the eyes of her now __husband. "Oh Mr. Bennett, you can have your way with me on any surface you'd __like now."_

_"Splendid, Mrs. Bennett."_

_Just as he went to kiss his wife a flash of light shown through the windows and __a loud thump sent them flying. The rest, well that's history._

_xxx_

It had been two hours since Jessica was out of surgery. There was some internal bleeding and she had a major concussion. The doctors said that since she held on this long it was a good sign, but they wouldn't know the severity of her injuries till she was awake. All Stu was able to do was watch his wife sleep in the hospital bed. He watched her chest move up and down according to her breathes and prayed that he could hold her soon.

Jessica's body flinched in pain. Once Stu heard a pained moan he shot up from his chair. Quickly calling in a nurse to check on his wife. It took a few minutes for her to fully wake up.

"Can you tell us your name, ma'm?" The nurse took a flashlight and directed the light towards Jessica's eyes.

"Jessica Adams." She replied blinking slowly.

"It's a good sign that she's responding so quickly." The nurse felt she had to reassure Stu to the best of her ability. Even with Jessica awake she still saw fear in his eyes.

"What happened?"

"You were in a car accident."

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"The driver has a broken leg and other minor injuries. Your husband walked away with some minor cuts and bruises."

"My husband?" Jessica tried to lift herself up when she heard that statement but ultimately failed.

"Baby, I'm right here." Stu pressed lightly against Jessica's feet signaling to her that he was right there.

"I don't have a husband. Who are you?"

And with that simple sentence, Stu's world was shattered. He wanted to laugh off for the statement as if Jessica was joking, but the look in her eyes told Stu that he wife was serious; she didn't remember him.


	2. Time Waits For No One

**AN: Thank you to Mrs. Barrett and wearefallingup for the reviews. Quite a few of you have put this story on your alert, which makes me very happy :) Don't be shy to tell me what you think of the story. Feedback helps me since I'm new to writing wrestling.**

* * *

><p>Stu was completely dumbfounded. He looked into Jessica's eyes hoping that it was all a joke; a cruel joke. Jessica met Stu's stare, failing at trying to look away. What was so captivating about this man? She never spoke two words to him before yet she couldn't look away. As if the doctor could sense the tension between the couple, she pulled at Stu's arm and signaled him to follow.<p>

Dr. Moore folded her hands across her chest. She hated the fact that a beautiful reunion was now resulting in bad news. Stu's gaze never left Jessica. He heard the doctor's mumbled words but he didn't care. He wanted his Jessica back.

"Mr. Bennett, this is to be expected with your wife's condition."

"How long?"

"It's hard to stay." Dr. Moore's eyes grew dull. She had given news like this a hundred and one times. The look on Stu's face just made it all the more difficult to tell it.

"No, telling someone they lost their job is hard to say. Telling a person a loved one is dead can be hard to say. I need answers." His voice was louder and filled with anger, he was growing tired of not getting what he wanted.

"It depends on the severity of her condition. I've seen cases like this last from a few weeks to a few years. Her memory will improve with time..."

"Years? Our life just started together. I can't wait years for it to begin again." He snapped back. The words stung his entire body into a numbness.

Stu's mouth grew dry at the realization of his statement. The thought of his wife not remembering even a moment of what they shared together killed him. She could go years and still look at him as if he was a stranger. Not caring if he made a scene, his legs bolted across the hall and started kicking the vending machine. Dr. Moore looked on in both pain and fear. People have reactions like this all the time, but with Stu being a wrestler she worried that he would do more damage than he intended.

"Mr. Bennett stop!" She yelled as he fell to the ground. Beads of sweat forming around his face. He glanced at the cold metal around his finger. It was meaningless symbol of the life that was now taken from him.

* * *

><p><em>One week later<em>

Jessica's injuries had healed enough for her to be granted release from the hospital. Her friend Nikki who lived near by in Florida had signed the papers and agreed to take care of her. Stu fought for Jessica to be released into his care, but Dr. Moore felt it was best for Jessica and her recovery if Stu didn't overwhelm her.

Packing away the few items Nikki had given her during the hospital stay, Jessica felt at peace. She hated hospitals ever since she was sixteen with her grandfather's passing. The hospital he was in was an awful place that never gave him the attention he needed. They even had the nerve to remove Jessica from the room as her grandfather took her last breath, robbing her of that final goodbye.

From that day on, she vowed that she would give back and make sure that others got that chance. That vow was what drew her to the Make-A-Wish Foundation. There she was able to watch children gleam at getting their last wish; the thing that would bring them peace for a little while.

A knock at the door brought her back to reality. "Is this a bad time?" His eyes were sunken in from lack of sleep and stuble was starting to form on his face."

"You shouldn't be here. You lost the right to take me home."

"It's your home. Our home." Stu said matter-of-factly.

He closed the gap in between them as he reached out for Jessica's hand. She flinched at his touch and resumed packing.

"I was hoping maybe you would look over some pictures with me. Try and job your memory." When she didn't respond Stu sat on the edge of the bed putting his hand in the suitcase.

"I know who you are." Stu was shocked at the statement. Was this really a cruel joke all along? "I mean I know of you. You're Wade Barrett. Where I work deals a lot with the WWE so I know names and faces. I don't remember ever speaking to you, so how can we be married?"

"The doctor said it's because of the accident."

"I believe that everything happens for a reason. What if this was meant to happen? Maybe I'm suppose to forget you." Jessica replied, her statement lacking sincere emotion.

"I'll see you around Jessie. I'll bring your stuff by Nikki's and we'll talk then."

Jessica whipped her head around before Stu could see the tears stinging her eyes. Even though she didn't remember the man next to her, she felt for him.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I know this doesn't do much for the story but I had to get her out of the hospital. The story really will start moving with her life once she gets back home and has to deal with everything.<p> 


End file.
